The Suite Life In College
by TSLODrawks
Summary: Cody, Zack, London and Bailey were heading off for their next chapters of their lives- college! Somehow, they all wind up in Y.M. College, which belongs to London's father, Mr. Tipton.
1. Chapter 1 YM College

Y.M. College

Cody's Point Of View

'So glad you decided to come to Y.M. College with me, Cody,' Zack said.

'Yeah, whatever. I had to go to _some _college.' I said, wearily, looking at the bright pink wallpapers that give me headaches.

'It's their loss that Yale didn't see your talent!' he droned on.

We were in our hostel in [Yay Me College]. Yay Me College. Funny name.

'After 12 years of sharing a room with you, I finally get a different roommate, and yet I got someone like Woody. And now, I'm where I started. With you. Is this some kind of a joke?' I asked Zack.

'Well, at least you know what you're going to expect. Unlike with Woody. I'm still amazed that he can fart 'Stairway to Heaven',' Zack replied.

Well that's true, but still an annoying fact. 'Technically, only after the Mexican buffet,' I answered, remembering Woody performing the song with his gas.

'Wonder if they serve Mexican buffet here…'

'This is college. Not a cruise. And don't you dare pollute the room with your gas,' I said, unpacking my luggage.

I took out my carefully starched clothes and hung them in my closet, while Zack just stuffed everything in. He leaned against the closet doors to force them to close.

Hm, that reminds me of someone who had way too many clothes. I wonder where London ended up…

'Give way! London Tipton coming through!' I heard someone outside shout.

I flung open the door to my hostel and saw London sitting on top of her trunk, while someone dressed in a butler uniform pushed the trunks.

'London? What are you doing here?' I was surprised to see London.

'Attending college. I know, crazy right? But Daddy said I had to. So I asked him to buy me a pink one!' London got off her trunk and told her butler to roll it to her room.

'That would explain the head-spinning wallpaper.'

London gasps. 'Pink is not head-spinning! Wait, what does head-spinning mean?'

I was about to explain to her when she rudely interrupted. 'Anyway, got to go! No way can I be seen talking to a loser like you!' she said as she sashayed off.

_I'm _the loser here? Fine.

'Who was that?' Zack asked, coming out of the bathroom.

'Did you know London was in Y.M. College?' I asked my brother.

'Who doesn't?'

'Um, me?' I was surprised at the fact that Zack knew that bit of news.

'Cody, Cody, what is the name of our college?' Wait, what has the name of our college have to do with anything?

'Um, [Yay Me College]? What wrong's with – oh.' Yay me's London's favorite thing to say, while clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

'Man, and _you're_ the smarter twin?' Zack asked as he switched on my laptop, which he took without asking _again_, to play [Better Life].

I unpacked more clothes and hanging them carefully in my closet. Wouldn't want them to be crumpled.

After packing, I got ready for bed. 'It's 8.30. You better hit the sack. We have classes tomorrow,' I reminded Zack, who was busy hitting on girls at his arcade in [Better Life].

_Wonder how's life for Bailey at Yale... _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Starting Over

STARTING OVER

Cody's Point Of View

'_The semester came and went. Everything at Y.M. College was good. Peaceful. I got used to the fact that the cafeteria only served food like caviar, you know, things London likes to eat. _

_The wallpaper still made my head spin, but, I got over the fact that I didn't get into Yale, and that I'm here, stuck in Y.M. College with Zack and London. _

_Yay Me College. Guess I should have done research on the school before letting Zack drag me into this.' _I wrote into my diary, which I kept under lock and key.

I was sitting on my nicely made bed when I saw a picture of Bailey on my wall of the hostel. That's weird. She hasn't called me for like, the entire semester.

I didn't want to call her as she might be busy with college at Yale. Unlike Yay Me College, they actually learn _important_ stuff there.

Now, it's the third week of winter vacation. She'd probably be free right about now. I picked up my cell phone to call Bailey when Zack opened the door. Wide open.

'Oh, would you close the door? It's freezing!' I complained, putting the phone down on my bed.

'Um, there's nothing better than hot chocolate in the winter!' he remarked, sipping his hot chocolate, ignoring what I said.

I stood up to close the door. I was about to slam the door shut when I saw London with a girl, about our age. Blonde, with streaks of brown hair.

Bailey? What was I thinking? Bailey's life at Yale is probably great. What would she be doing in Y.M. College?

'Saw London and some girl in the hallway. Is she new?' Zack would probably know.

'There's a new girl? Is she cute?' Zack looked up from his computer screen.

'Cuter than those avatars in your game of Better Life!' I said, remembering her ginger-colored hair.

The minute he heard that, Zack rushed out the door to flirt with the new girl.

_Bailey._ I picked up my phone and called her. _Hmm, she didn't pick up… _

I dialed a few more times and finally gave up. _What if she moved on? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she decided to go back to Kettlecorn for winter vacation and ends up fixing the tractor with Moose, her ex-boyfriend? _

Scary thoughts ran through my mind. I was about to dig out my rubber-band to start snapping myself when Zack burst through the door.

'Dude, that wasn't a new girl. That was Bailey!' Zack stormed into the room, once again forgetting to close the door-

'Wait, did you say Bailey? Bailey Pickett?'

'How many Baileys do you know?' Zack went back into his virtual world of Better Life.

I couldn't believe my ears. Bailey is in Y.M. College? What about Yale?

'Where are they?' I asked, putting on my coat. Wouldn't want to catch a cold.

'Saw London bringing her to the boutique.'

I rushed out the door. Boutique. There's a boutique in my college. What a joke.

I took the lift up to the tenth floor. Yes, Y.M. College has a lift. Mr. Tipton built a lift in the college just for London.

The doors opened and my eyes were blinded by the pink of the walls, the clothes, _everything_ was pink.

I searched all over and finally found London and Bailey.

'Cody? What are _you_ doing in the boutique? You said pink gives you headaches,' London saw me.

'W-well, it does. B-but, I w-was-'

'Bailey, this is Cody, the nerd.' London interrupted.

'Hi, I'm Bailey.' She stretched out her hand for me to shake.

'Bailey, don't you recognize me? I'm Cody Martin. Your-'

'Yeah, about that,' London said, pulling me away. 'Bailey doesn't actually remember you. In fact, she doesn't remember _any_ of us.'

'What?' I was stunned. 'Why?'

'You see, she was on her way back to Kettlepuke,'

'Kettlecorn,' I corrected her.

'As I was saying, she was on her way back to Kettlepuke,' London continued. 'When she got hit by a twister-'

'A twister?' I asked, with my eyes wide open.

'Stop interrupting me here!' London rolled her eyes. It didn't seem to bother _her_ when she was interrupting _me_. 'She got stuck in the twister but, luckily, she survived. Moose found her in the middle of their crops that they didn't bother to plow since it was winter. He sent her to the hospital immediately. She pulled through, but she was in coma for an entire week. She lost all her memory. To comfort her, her parents told her she suffered from temporary memory loss. So, don't mention anything to her.'

'All of it?' I asked. 'Even me?'

'I said all, didn't I?' London stared at me. 'Just pretend there never was a Cailey and start your friendship all over again.'

'I'll try.' I walked over to Bailey. 'I'm Cody Martin. Nice to meet you.'


	3. Chapter 3 Being Friends

BEING FRIENDS

Cody's Point Of View

I walked into class. Great, winter break's over. Time for classes. 'Hi, Cody,' Bailey said.

'Hi.' There was a moment of awkward silence. It was just the two of us in the class.

'London Tipton has arrived!' London's voice interrupted the awkward silence.

'Hi, London,' Bailey said.

'London!' I called out to her. 'Can I talk to you for a second?' I pulled her to a corner.

'What is it?' London asked.

'About Bailey. Why is she at Y.M. College? What about Yale?'

'Wow, you're dumb. You see, after the twister thingy, she lost all her memory. Her parents didn't want her to stay on at Yale as they knew nobody there. When they found out my Daddy owns Y.M. College, they enrolled her here, knowing that there's you, me and Zack.'

'Oh. That explains so much,' I said, returning to my seat.

'London Tipton's really great, really great, really great. London Tipton's really great and deserves the opposite of hate, which is love!' The dismissal bell rang and everyone filed out of the class.

'Cool bell!' Bailey commented as she stood up.

'It's cool when you first hear it. Try listening to it every day, you'll start to get annoyed by it,' I told her.

'Hehe, you're funny!' Bailey said.

'Funnier than you'd remember!' I mumbled.

'What?'

'Nothing! Nothing at all.'

We walked towards the garden, sitting down at a stone table.

'Where are you from?' Bailey asked. Right, she doesn't remember.

'I'm from Boston. What about you?' Kettlecorn, Kansa, of course.

'I'm from Kettlecorn, Kansas. I don't think you would have heard of that place. It's really, really small. If you blink, you miss the whole town!' she said, like I wouldn't know.

'Right!' I said, pretending like I didn't know. 'So, which High School did you go to?'

'I don't remember…' she said looking confused. Wow, London was right about the memory loss.

'Was it a boarding school?' I asked, hoping the question would jog her memory.

'My parents told me I had temporary memory loss and forgot everything from the past...'

Right,' I said.

After walking Bailey back to her hostel, i ran back to my room to do something important. Really important.

'Whoa. I swear the room wasn't this messy this morning.' Zack walked in, holding a slice of pizza in his hand. 'Maybe we got robbed!'

'We didn't get robbed, Zack. I was just trying to look for something,' I explained.

'Looking for a dress to wear to prom?'

'Prom?' I looked up from the pile of junk I was digging through.

'Yep. College Prom. London asked her Daddy for it. Apparently she wasn't happy that Miss Tutwiler won the Senior Prom. You know, the prom at Seven Seas High, which _I_ saved by nominating Mr. Moseby as Prom King?'

'Prom. In college. Wow.' My eyes glistened as I thought of a plan. 'Now, have you seen my Six-Month Plan?'

'Six-Month Plan?' Zack said. 'Here it is!' he said, rummaging through his pile of dirty socks, and finally emerging with my Six-Month Plan.

'You took my Six-Month Plan again. Without asking,' I told him.

'Just be happy it didn't end up in the thrash.' He shoved it in my face.

I flipped to an empty page and wrote: _Plan A: Help Bailey remember her past. Plan B: Win Bailey's heart at Prom._

'When did you say was Prom?' I asked Zack.

'Friday. I'm deejaying it, by the way. Which style do you like? There is Wolf Man Zack-'

'Look,' I said, cutting him off, before he goes crazy. 'None of them are going to work. Just... be yourself. The audience will love you for sure.'

'What's with the suck-up? You want something.'

'No, no.'

'Yes, you want something.'

'Fine, I need you to play a slow song for Bailey and me.'

'Whoa, whoa, what about your Six-Month Plan?'

'It's stupid. I'm not going to waste another six months.'

'Waste? Dude, you're not going to 'waste' six months. You guys still have a few more years here. And, you managed to win Bailey's heart the first time. It's got to work this time.'

'Yeah, but, what if, just what if, I don't _have_ to win her heart. What if she remembers us, Cailey?'

'What are you talking about? She lost all her memory,' Zack asked, looking at me like I'm insane.

'I'm going to help her remember her past.'

'Dude, I don't think that's going to work. Plus, if you try too hard, you might just blow the entire 'friendship thing'.'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take.'


	4. Chapter 4 Knowing the Truth

KNOWING THE TRUTH

Bailey's Point Of View

'I was settin' sail for the best time of my life!' my phone rang.

_Hmm, wonder who that could be! _I thought, as I picked up my phone.

'Hey, it's Cody.'

'Oh, hi, Cody. What's up?'

'Um, well, I…'

'What?'

'Could you come to the school garden? I...'

'Sure!' I hung up and rushed to the garden.

'Hey!' I yelled across the garden to Cody, London and Zack, who were sitting at the stone table.

'Bailey, there's something we have to tell you…' London said, as I sat down.

'What is it?' I asked, laughing at how serious their expressions were.

'Well,' Cody said. 'Remember the day where I asked you which high school you went to and you said you can't remember?'

'Yeah...'

'It's...' Cody continued.

'It's because you suffered memory loss after you got hit by a twister while you were on your way back to Kettlepot.' Zack told me.

'It's Kettlecorn. And twister? What twister? I don't remember getting hit by a twister…'

'And that's what they mean by memory loss.' London smiled at me. 'Sorry we didn't tell you that before. Your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Pickle told me not to.'

'It's Pickett.' I corrected her.

'Like it matters!' London, Zack and Cody said at once.

'Okay,' I said. 'Is there anything else I should know?'

'Well…' Cody mumbled. 'It's not really that important.'

'What is it?'

'When you were in high school, attending Seven Seas High, you were dating someone…'

'Really? Who?' I asked. Who did I date back in high school?

'Me.' Cody looked at me nervously.

'You? Really?'

'Yes, how can you not remember?' he looked so mad. 'We dated for a two years!'

'Well, I'm sorry. I don't remember anything! I didn't even remember my name!'

'Okay!' London stopped us before World War Three started.

'I'm sorry, I just totally lost it. I mean, we've been through so much and suddenly you tell me you don't even know me.' Cody apologized.

'It's okay. I would have reacted that way too,' I told him. 'So, you said we dated. Did we break up or something?'

'No, Yale accepted you, but they rejected Cody. You went to Yale.' Zack explained.

'After you lost your memory, your parents enrolled you here, since _we_ were here,' London continued.

'So, you guys were from my previous high school? Seven Seas High?' I asked.

'Wow, that memory loss really made you smarter!' London looked surprised.


	5. Chapter 5 Old Memories

OLD MEMORIES

Bailey's Point Of View

'So,' Cody said. 'Wanna go to the library?'

'Sure!' I said.

We took the lift up to the eighth floor. 'Isn't it just so cool our college has so many things?' I asked Cody.

'Sure. Bet no other college has boutiques, spas and beauty parlors!'

'Don't forget an entire floor just for London!' I added.

'Yeah, bet she's glad she doesn't have to share a room with someone else. Oh yeah, who's your roommate?'

The door of the lift opened and we stepped out. 'Nobody. It was the middle of the semester and everybody already had a roommate,' I answered.

'Technically, not everybody.'

'Hey, that reminds me of somebody!' I said.

'What?'

'The word 'technically' reminds me of somebody.'

'Me?' Cody asked.

'You? Really?' I asked, wondering. 'Can't seem to remember who. But it sure seems familiar.'

'Yes, me.' He sounds so sure.

We sat down at an empty table. We both stared at the book reading: Placebo.

'Hey, you remember the Placebo Incident?' Cody asked, with a grin.

'Placebo? It's what happens when you give someone a sugar pill and tell them it's medicine, and because they believe it will help them, it does,' I said. 'But, what incident?'

'Once, when we were attending Seven Seas High, you tried to get London to get at least a B on her finals.'

'B? London? Seriously?' I asked.

'Yeah, we had a bet.'

'Bet _I_ lost…' I said, dejectedly.

'Nope, you won. London aced her finals.'

'Are we talking about the same London right now?'

'Did someone say London? 'Cause here I am!' London sashayed to our table.

'What are _you_ doing in the library?' Cody and I asked in unison.

'And why are you holding a book? I thought you said books kill trees?' Cody pointed at the book in her hand.

'No, silly. This is not a book! This is a scrapbook! You know, the one you and Bailey made for us?' London sat down at our table, flipping through the scrapbook.

'Oh, that one. Yeah, we took hours to finish it. Bailey, you remember the last-minute gift we made in your cabin?'

'Huh? Sorry, I don't remember anything…' I felt like I didn't even know myself.

'That's why I brought this scrapbook!' London said, sounding really proud.

She flipped through the book and shoved it in my face. I stared at a page with London, Zack, Cody, me dressed as a boy and somebody else.

'Who's this?' I pointed at the boy with the curls.

'Oh, that's Woody,' London replied.

'Okay,' I said, as I flipped through pages and pages of memories.

Then, I spotted a picture of Cody, London me and a pig.

'Oh, I remember Porkers! He's back in Kettlecorn right now, along with Betty May and-' Cody cut me off right before I was about the finish.

'You remember the pig, but not us?' Cody asked, apparently offended.

Then, there was this photo of this guy in knee socks with such a warm smile.

'That's Mr. Moseby. The cruise ship manager,' Cody explained.

'Oh yeah, he looks sort of familiar.'

'Jordin Sparks?' I asked, amazed, looking at one of the pictures.

'Yeah, she came on the ship to perform. Me and Zack even wrote a song for her,' Cody bragged.

Just as Cody finished his sentence, Zack walked in.

'Hey!' Zack said. 'What are you guys doing in the library? Especially you, London.'

'We're looking through this old scrapbook to help me remember the past.' I pushed the book in front of him.

'Hey, that's me! And Dwight Howard!' Zack glanced at one of the pictures. 'Mr. Moseby tricked Woody, Cody and me into playing against Kevin Love, Deron Williams and Dwight Howard. And we actually won!'

'Technically, only because they let us win.'

'Way to blow it, Cody.'

A picture of Sean Kingston and a brunette was next.

'Sean Kingston? I love him!' I couldn't believe it. I had met Sean Kingston and I can't even remember.'

'Yep, that was also the day we went to that chocolate factory.' Cody smiled, like he remembered something funny.

'It was after your breakup and you guys were fighting like crazy.' Zack smiled. 'It was hilarious watching you two fight.'

'Really? Breakup?' I asked, wanting to know more. 'What happened?'

'That would bring you two to this.' London flipped through the scrapbook and put one of her perfectly manicured finger on one of the pages.

'It was on the Eiffel Tower. We were celebrating our one year anniversary in Paris,' Cody said, looking at the picture.

'What happened?' I asked, once again.

'Well, Cody wanted your date on the Eiffel Tower to be perfect so he dragged me on a trial date. But, somehow, you came and saw Cody kissing me.' London rolled her eyes at me.

'And the next day, Cody saw some guy named Jean-Luc hugging you after you told him that you saw Cody kissing a hideous French girl,' Zack continued the story.

'So, the breakup was all just a big misunderstanding?' I asked.

'Yes!' Cody, Zack and London all shouted at once.

'Okay,' I flipped through the scrapbook, hoping to find something. 'What's this?'

'The makeup!' London looked all happy.

'That's your house back at Kettlecorn,' Cody smiled.

'It's a mess!' I looked, shocked.

'Yeah, it got hit by a twister,' London said. 'Turns out 'twister' wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.'

'Is that Little Little?' I gasped, my heart was beating so loudly that I could hear it.

'Yeah, Marcus Little. He came onto the boat to attend Seven Seas High after his record manager dumped him.'

For the rest of the day, we stayed in the library reminiscing old memories and laughing at how juvenile we used to be. I may not remember what happened before, but I'm just glad I have good friends like them.


	6. Chapter 6 Prom Night Part 1

PROM NIGHT

Bailey's Point Of View

'Hey, Bailey!' London opened the door and stuck her head in.

'Hi, London. What brings you to my room?' I asked surprised to see her.

'Nothing! Just came to see whether you... um… have a date for prom!' She walked in and sat down on my bed.

'A date for prom? Since when do you care?' I asked, suddenly remembering the fact that we had prom this evening, about two hours from now.

'Fine, fine. You win. I came to see whether you have some closet space.'

'Closet space?' I asked. 'What closet space?'

'My closet's full! I need to put some of my clothes here in your closet,' London opened my closet and dumped a couple of my outfits onto my bed.

'You have an entire floor to yourself and you don't have enough closet space?' I asked, giving her a skeptical look.

'Excuse me, but I have more outfits than corn in Kettlecorn!' London said.

'Fine, you can take a quarter of my closet.' I gave in to her.

'Thanks, Bailey! You're the best!' she said, dumping all my clothes onto my bed. Some scattered over the floor.

'I said a quarter, not the whole closet.' I said, picking up my clothes.

'Sorry, I'm not good at biology.'

'It's math!' I said, rolling my eyes at her. 'It's a miracle you graduated high school.'

'Yay me!' She sat down on my bed, crumpling a few of my carefully ironed outfits. 'So, you got a date for prom?'

'Prom. Not really. I thought Cody would ask me, but he hasn't.'

'Cody who?' she asked.

'Cody! My boyfriend!'

'Oh, that nerd? Eww!' she made a face at me. 'Anyway, my butler will send my clothes here later on. I'm just clearing off your clothes. Bye.'

'Yeah, bye.' I sat down on my bed, sighing.

Just then, I heard a soft knock on my door.

_That must London's butler, _I thought. _He sure is fast._

I swung open the door and my jaw dropped. Outside my door stood Moose.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, feeling a tinge of surprise and happiness in me.

He smiled his familiar smile. The one he had given me when I was in the hospital, when I first opened my eyes, not remembering anything.

'Nothin', just thought I'd drop by here,' he said.

'Come on in.' I opened the door to let him in.

'Cool room,' he spoke in his country accent as he inspected my room.

'Thanks.' I said, as I uncomfortably tucked a strand hair behind my ears.

'What's the matter?'

'It's nothing.'

'C'mon. We've been friends on the farm for as long as I can remember and ya think I wouldn't know you're lying?'

'It's prom tonight.' I heard myself say.

I didn't want to tell him all about Cody but I just couldn't help it. It was hard. Why didn't Cody ask me to prom? We're dating, right?

At Y.M. College, all the friends that I had were London, Zack and Cody. And I didn't feel like telling that much.

But Moose. Moose. He was my friend from Kettlecorn. And, according to him and my parents, we practically grew up together on the farm.

I trusted him…

Cody's Point Of View 

'Just knock on the door already!' Zack urged me.

We were outside Bailey's room and I was dressed in my tuxedo.

I drew in a deep breath before I knocked on the door. Zack took off right away, leaving me there alone, in my panic mode.

The door opened slowly, and I saw Bailey in tears.

Bailey's Point Of View

'Cody…' I wiped away a tear and put on my best smile that I could master, hoping to destroy the evidence that I had been crying.

'What happened?' There was a mix of anger and shock in Cody's voice when he spoke.

'Cody…' was all that I could say before he seeing him storm off.

'He's the city kid you were telling me 'bout?' asked Moose.

Usually, I would have told him off for calling Cody 'city kid' and for the fact that Moose already knew him.

But today, I couldn't care less. Not after how he stormed off. Not after how he didn't even give me a chance to explain.


	7. Chapter 7 Prom Night Part 2

PROM NIGHT (Part 2)

Bailey's Point Of View

'Come on, you're not still bummed 'bout what happened between you and that scrawny city boy, are you?' Moose asked me.

'Moose, thanks for being here today. But you have to leave. This is my college,' I opened the door, hoping he would get the hint that I wanted to be alone.

'Fine, I'll drop by another time. Bye, Bailey.' I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Moose.' I said, but he had left.

_Oh, what had I done?_ I thought. _This wasn't the way things should be. _

Moose is my best friend and Cody is my boyfriend. Simple as that. Why couldn't they see that? Why does it have to be so complicated?

I dug my head into my pillow.

Cody's Point Of View

'Hey, you're not dead, are you?' Zack tapped me on my shoulder with his greasy, pizza-covered hand.

I was crying my pitiful self to sleep when Zack woke me up.

'No…' I said, sniffling.

'Whew. So, how was prom?'

'I didn't go.'

'What?' he asked. For the first time in my life, he actually seemed concerned about my life. 'If you didn't go, why are you in your tux?'

'I wanted to go. But…' I couldn't control it. My tears were flowing profusely.

'Whoa, dude, are you crying?' he sat down on his bed, which was opposite mine. 'It is because of Bailey?'

'Yeah.' I nodded. I felt a lump in my throat as I heard her name being mentioned.

'Let me guess, the two of you awkwardly wore the same dress to prom and she made you take off yours to change into that tuxedo.'

'It's not funny, Zack. I'm serious.'

'Fine, fine. What happened?'

Bailey's Point Of View

I was woken up by the sunlight. It took me about five seconds to remember what happened yesterday night.

I took a glance at my pillow. Yep, it was wet, alright. I had drowned myself in tears, hoping it was all a bad dream.

I cleaned up and got dressed. I swung my heavy bag behind me and headed out the door.

Classes went by quickly. I was barely listening.

When classes were over, I decided to head to somewhere where I could be left alone.

My room? No, there were too many pictures of Cody – those that Cody gave me.

The boutique? Eww, no, London would probably be there. I didn't need to explain the entire of last night.

Finally, I decided to head to the garden. It was a beautiful place, peaceful.

I set my bag down on the grass and relaxed myself against an old tree. I was just taking a deep breath in when I heard a familiar voice.

'Bailey!' I heard him call out to me.

_Ignore him, _I told myself, drawing in another deep breath.

'Bailey, I need to talk to you!' This time, the voice sounded like it was so near. Like, five feet away from where I was.

I forced my unwilling eyes to open. Cody was standing on the grass, beside me.

'I'm sorry,' he said, apologetically.

'For what?' I asked, angrily. There he was apologizing after what had happened. The way he stormed off. How I had called after him.

No, apology not accepted.

'I… I went back and thought about it. Zack was right. We broke up in Paris because of a stupid misunderstanding. I believe this too is a misunderstanding.'

'Oh, so you're saying that _I_ created this misunderstanding?' I asked, scrambling to my feet.

'No, that's not what I said.'

'Well, that sure was what you meant!' I screamed.

'Hey, I really don't care for that tone!'

'What tone?'

'Yesterday was prom. I got everything planned. The roses, the song we were going to dance to, the tuxedo that I rented, I even requested for the fireworks to spell your name!'

'Oh yeah? 'Cause I was watching the fireworks from my window last night and it didn't.' I was speaking the truth.

'Yes, that was because London wouldn't let me!'

'Well, there's a difference between 'did' and 'almost did'. It's like the difference between lighting and a lightning bug!'

'Bailey, first, at least I attempted to make prom perfect! And second, you totally ripped that quote off.'

'Oh, so you start correcting my words once you are losing a fight?'

'I'm not losing here! I was just saying-'

'You know what?' I cut him off. 'Even though I don't remember how we broke up, I think I know why. Because you're an idiot!' The words slipped from my mouth like butter but I meant it.

'Fine, if you don't appreciate what I was trying to do here... maybe we should just breakup!'

I was silent. No, I'm the one who should have said that. I'm the one who should be breaking up with him. He was the one who forgot about prom.

The one who wanted to help me remember some stupid past... Cailey... that's just... just stupid.

'You know, I came to apologize and all then you had to ruin everything!'

'Oh yes, this is all my fault. Nothing is ever your fault. 'Cause you're so perfect! Nothing goes wrong for you! Always getting A+ for all your quizzes, papers... you're just so competitive!' I lost it.

'This isn't about my perfection!'

'Oh, so you admit you think that you're perfect?'

'That's not what I meant!'

Silence. Nothing happened. _Breathe in, out, in out. _

'Fine, then explain what happened in your cabin with Goose.' he finally said.

'Well, I was upset that you stupidly forgotten prom. And Moose happened to drop by.' Simple as that.

'Explain the crying.' He didn't seem convinced.

'What would you do if your boyfriend forgot the night of college you'll never forget?' I asked. 'What would you do?'

'I didn't forget! I was just... just...'

'Too coward to ask?'

'It's over.'

'It long was,' I told him.


	8. Chapter 8 The BreakUp

THE BREAK-UP

Bailey's Point Of View

I hadn't meant to end it that way. I really hadn't. But it just slipped from my mouth.

'Hey, Bailey, how are you?' London asked, pushing open my door.

'Bad.'

'Whoa. Perky, annoying farmgirl feeling down?' she asked.

'Yeah,' I said. 'Cailey... is gone.'

'WHAT?' She was outraged. 'You two said you'll never let another misunderstanding break you guys up! What happened? It wasn't a stupid misunderstanding, was it?'

_Yes, it was all a misunderstanding. And I'm ever so sorry. It's all my fault. I ruined it. He was just... trying to make things perfect. Then Moose had to come along. And ruin this perfect thing._

_Moose. He ruined Cailey. It's his fault. Not mine. Not Cody's..._

_Oh my... what had I done?_

'Hello?' London asked. 'I'm still waiting for a reply from you, farmgirl.'

'No, no. I don't have time for that,' I said, rushing out the door, leaving London sitting in my room, mystified.

_I'm sorry. It was all a misunderstanding. It's my fault. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's Moose, he wanted to break Cailey. And we fell for it..._ I thought, running down the hallway to Cody's room.

_I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I was just.. just stupid. I let Moose convince me that you... _There I was. Outside his door.

I heard crying. _I'm so sorry... _It was definitely him. It couldn't have been Zack. _Please, forgive me. _

Tears rolled down my cheeks. _Cody... open the door... I'm here. It's Bailey..._

_Please open the door... _

Finally, I knocked.

I heard sniffing and rubbing of nose against his sleeve.

_Sorry, Cody, I'm so sorry. _Shuffling of feet could be heard. _Cody..._

The door swung open.

_Zack? _

'Zack, what happened? Why are you crying?' I asked, panicking.


	9. Chapter 9 Cody

CODY...

Bailey's Point Of View

'Cody... he...' Zack said, crying.

'What?' I screamed.

He didn't answer. He was still crying.

'What happened?' I shouted, feeling a lump in my throat as tears welled up in my eyes.

Silence. Nothing.

I pushed my way past Zack, barging into the room. It was a mess, but wait, where's Cody?

The bathroom? The door was open. I rushed in.

'Cody!' I screamed.

He lay motionlessly on the floor. Blood splattered all over his body. I couldn't control myself. Tears ran profusely down my cheeks.

'Cody!' I shook him. Nope, he didn't move.

'Zack! What happened?' I demanded, grabbing him tight.

'Cody... he was... saddened... depressed by the sudden break-up that he... he... he killed himself.'

'WHAT?' I screamed. My tears were ruining my makeup, making me look like a clown... but I couldn't care less.

_No, this couldn't be happening. Cody couldn't have just left like that. This... this isn't happening! He died... this is all my fault! _

I rushed into the bathroom and held onto Cody.

_Cody... this is all my fault... please wake up... forgive me, Cody... _

'Please,Cody, please wake up... this is all my fault... I shouldn't have broken up with you... please, give me a chance... Cody... please, I promise you, I won't let Moose ruin this...' I told him, crying.

'Cailey is forever... please...' I begged him.

As if on cue, he woke up.

I was surprised and shocked.

'Cody? Didn't you... didn't you like, DIE?' I asked, hugging him.

'Wait, wait,' I told him, getting up and straightening my shirt.

'Zack, explain this. I don't think somebody dead can wake up all of a sudden. You have something to do with this.' I told Zack.

'Well... isn't it great Codster isn't dead? Let's just celebrate and forget all about the dead part, shall we?' Zack asked, backing out of the room.

'We were just... doing an expirement,' Cody said, wiping some blood of himself.

'Expirement?' I asked. I could feel the anger growing inside me.

'Yeah, to test you out. Zack saw you running down the hallway to come here... and he said - and I quote - 'The only way to test that girl - whether she loves you - is to pretend you're... dead'.'

'That ain't blood, right?' I asked, swiping a figer over his 'blood-covered' shirt.

'Naw, it's Zack's pudding sauce. Ketchup,' he replied with a naughty grin.

'Who puts ketchup on pudding?' I asked.

'ZACK,' we both said at the same moment, cracking ourselves up.

'So, do you... you know, forgive me?' he asked, getting serious.

'Yeah, I came all the way here - and got pranked by the King of Pranks - to apologize. Of course I forgive you. Do _you_ forgive me?'

'Sure, plus, you have seen your face when you saw me lying there. It. Was. Hilarious.'

'Hey!' I said, giving him a shove.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading 'The Suite Life In College'. (^O^)**

**Sorry if it dragged on a little too much... after all, this is my first story! So, thanks if you liked it. (^_^)**

**Okay, I have some explaining to do... about chapter one to five. Okay, I had just wanted to set a perfect, wonderful setting of the four friends in college - enjoying life. **

**But in chapter six - Prom Night Part 1 - that's when disaster strikes Cailey. I know, it was smooth sailing for them until prom night. **

**Prom was supposed to the magical night nobody could forget (even if this is the second prom)... but somehow, Moose came along and ruined everything... he talked to Bailey (conversation not written) and she was even more convinced that Cody forgot about prom...**

**So, to make a long story short, MOOSE RUINED EVERYTHING. I know, my story ain't doing that character justice. (._.)**

**About the 'dead' part. Okay, if you didn't get it (sorry, I know it wasn't written very clearly), Zack had told Cody to test whether Bailey actually loved him. Haha.**

**So, Zack poured ketchup on him and lied to Bailey that Cody commited suicide. Bailey took him for real and was... devasted. **

**In the end, Cody forgave Bailey for breaking up with him and Bailey forgave him for the mean prank.**

**So, they lived happily ever after like all couples in fairytales... (*_*) **

**So, this is the end of my first story. Fairytale ending. I'm not proud of this... **

**So sorry for the abrupt ending. So, when you're thinking 'this story is so bad', just remember, it's written by a ten-year-old. (^_^) I know, I shouldn't be using that as an excuse, but I'm not. **

**Being ten just means that I'm younger than any of you reading this, so forgive me for my poor grammar, my lack of vocabulary but please, if you notice mistakes, please, don't hesitate to point them out. **

**Thanks, once again, I love you guys! **

**~TSLODrawks (Kylie)**


End file.
